1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, and an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known image search technology to extract feature points from a captured image obtained by capturing an image by a camera for example, and search for an image with a number of similar feature points from an image group registered in advance. There is a known technology using the image search technology to register an image of a specific photograph or a printed material in a database in association with various kinds of electronic data, retrieve a similar image from the database by using a captured image obtained by capturing the image of the photograph or the printed material, and present electronic data associated with the similar image (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-010723).
A case will be considered in which, in an image search service using the image search technology as described above, a user using the service is allowed to register an image and electronic data associated with the image in a database. According to the technique described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-010723, registration of an image and electronic data associated with the image in a database is performed by a provider of the image search service. Therefore, in this case, there is a need to wait for a process of the image search service to complete before the user registers the image and the electronic data in the database, so that it takes a long time before a search is enabled after the registration of the image.
In view of the above circumstances, there is a need to improve the convenience of information transmission and reception using an image search.